The present invention is directed to a device for sharpening a drill bit for reuse in a conventional drill. Drill bits wear down after continued use and therefore, lose their effectiveness in penetrating and drilling a hole in a wall or the like. In order to effectuate the drilling of a hole, a new drill bit must be used.